memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan history
Early History "The Time of Awakening" Around 370 AD, the ancient philosopher Surak, revered as the father of Vulcan civilization, led his people in a great reformation to reject their emotions in favor of a philosophy that embraced pure logic. He demonstrated enormous courage working for peace in the face of war. (TOS: "The Savage Curtain") One group did not accept Surak's teachings and so a group of dissidents, the future Romulans, split off from the Vulcans at this time. (TNG: Gambit, Part II") A Hundred Years War between Surak's followers and the (as yet unnamed) Romulan factions began on Vulcan, presumably leading to the Romulan's mass departure. It was unknown at the time, but Q would later claim that one of the "self-destructive stunts" of a Philosopher Q, also known as Quinn, is what created the misunderstanding that ignited the Hundred Year War. (VOY: "Death Wish") It is believed that at one point 90% of Vulcan was at war. Terrible weapons such as the Stone of Gol were created. The Stone of Gol, a psionic resonator, is believed to have been destroyed by the gods on Vulcan during the Awakening. It was actually disassembled and its parts scattered. (TNG: "Gambit, Part II") Formation of an Empire Around 470 AD, the dissidents had left Vulcan. Upon their travels, a second group splintered from the main group of dissidents and became known as the Debrune. Little is known about the Debrune, as their culture appears to no longer exist by the 24th Century. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I") The original dissidents named their race the Romulans and eventually settled on the twin planets later named Romulus and Remus. Shortly thereafter, they founded the agressive Romulan Star Empire. (TNG: "Unification I") Contemporary Events Contacts with Earth Earth-Romulan War Less than a decade after first contact had been made with the humans from Earth, the two species declared war. The Earth-Romulan War followed, in which Earth and her allies defeated the Romulan Empire in 2160. One year later, Andorians, Humans, Tellarites, and the Vulcans founded the United Federation of Planets. It would take over a century before it became known to the other Federation species that the Romulans were in fact descendants of the Vulcan species. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") Romulan Neutral Zone Incursion *'See': Neutral Zone Incursion Contacts with the Klingons Romulan-Klingon Alliance * See: Romulan-Klingon Alliance Contacts with the Dominion The Romulans were active in opposing Dominion forces. They loaned the Federation a cloaking device for the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. (DS9: "The Search, Part I", "Visionary") They also suffered heavy losses in a trap laid by the Founders for the Tal Shiar that led to that intelligence agency's near total destruction. (DS9: "Improbable Cause", "The Die is Cast") Dominion War * DS9: ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Call to Arms" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" ** "When It Rains..." ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' The Reman Uprising In 2379, four years after the end of the Dominion War, Shinzon, a human clone of Starfleet captain Jean-Luc Picard, gained support from the Romulan military and eventually planned to take over the Romulan Star Empire by assuming himself a new Praetor and assassinating the entire Romulan Senate except Senator Tal'aura, who had been later allied with Shinzon along with Commanders Suran and Donatra. When the Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] arrived at the Romulan system for peace talks between the Federation and the Romulans, Shinzon delayed, of which was unacceptable because of the accelerating deterioration of his condition that might had caused him to capture Captain Picard. Unfortunately Picard successfully escaped, and Shinzon pursued him to the Bassen Rift, where Picard again eluded capture with the assistance of Romulan reinforcements — Commander Donatra had realized that Shinzon didn't just plan to attack the Federation, but actually planned total annihilation. Ultimately, Shinzon was killed in hand-to-hand combat with Picard aboard his starship, the Scimitar, just before the ship's thalaron radiation generator was overloaded by Commander Data, who sacrificed his life to save the Enterprise. (See: Battle of the Bassen Rift) In the aftermath of the battle in the Bassen Rift, the newly-minted Captain William T. Riker of the USS Titan, led a task force to the Federation-Romulan border to engage direct negotiations for a final peace between the two sides, which would led to a greater understanding and a new era of peace in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. (Star Trek: Nemesis) de:Romulanische Geschichte Category:Academic deciplines